


Who wants to suck my dick?

by memememeow



Category: The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: Blowjobs, Derp Crew, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 06:27:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3640185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memememeow/pseuds/memememeow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>GaLm and Chilled want to win at Town of Salem, and Ze is the only thing that could sway the votes.</p><p>Inspired by that bromance video of town of salem with the begging and the fuckfest in the last ten minutes, you know which one I'm talking about. My dirty mind actually imagined it, and so here it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who wants to suck my dick?

Chilled, Ze, and GaLm were all together for a convention, playing a game of Town of Salem in Chilled's house. They had figured they might as well record together while they had time, and so they all were set up in Chilled's living room. A situation was going down where Ze and Chilled had been conspiring all game, with Chilled as serial killer and Ze as executioner. Ze got his target the first day...and Ze got some major deja vu. Got target first night, conspiring with serial killer, if GaLm is Godfather then holy shit this was a complete repeat situation from before.

And just like before, it all came down to the three of them. Upon realizing this, GaLm gasped and began shouting immediately. Chilled followed up with the same amount of yelling, and Ze just sat back and enjoyed it.

Then, he got an idea.

"Guys," he began slyly, shutting them up and turning their attentions to him. "Who wants to suck my dick?"

Chilled gave him a confused look. "What? No. Like, for real?" He said, scratching his head. GaLm saw his hesitation and his eyes lit up.

"I'll do it! Vote Chilled off and I'll suck your dick! I'll do it so good, I promise! Come on, ZE!" he yelled, lurching forwards at Ze, who just put his hands behind his head and pushed away from his computer with a smirk. GaLm hesitated at the actual prospect of sucking his friend's dick, and Chilled snuck his hand up Ze's thigh.

"If this is what it takes," he mumbled, sinking to his knees and fumbling with the clasp of Ze's pants. Ze's heart began beating fast as he watched his friend pull down his pants and underwear. He jolted a bit at Chilled's cold fingers tugging at his half-hard cock and felt a rush of arousal as he leaned forwards, his warm breath caressing the tip. Chilled gulped and Ze watched his eyes flicker up to his with nervousness, then he tentatively licked. Ze tried to hold back a moan and ended up grunting as Chilled licked again, this time a bit longer. Ze looked up at the ceiling, gripping the arms of his chair as Chilled found a rhythm in his licking.

GaLm snorted over on the sidelines and Ze looked over at him. GaLm met his eyes. "Dude, that isn't the way to suck a dick and you both know it."

Chilled glared up at GaLm. "Excuse you, I'm doing the work here," he growled. GaLm rolled his eyes and dropped to his knees as well, pushing Chilled aside. Ze looked down at the two of them with interest.

"Now, I'll show you how it's actually done right, Chilled." GaLm took Ze's cock and licked a long stripe up the underside. Ze shuddered. Then, Ze watched as GaLm put the tip of Ze's dick in his mouth and sucked, bobbing his head as he went lower and lower. GaLm pulled off for a second and jerked Ze as he looked smugly over at Chilled, whose face turned red with frustration.

"Fine," Chilled said, scooting closer and putting his mouth over Ze's dick while GaLm still had his hand on it. His hand rested on Ze's thigh as he bobbed up and down, gagging a bit. GaLm just continued pumping, using his other hand to try and push Chilled away. Chilled retaliated by taking Ze's dick even deeper, and sucking hard. Ze's hips bucked involuntarily and Chilled pulled off, gagging.

GaLm seized the opportunity and took Ze back in his mouth, almost getting the whole dick down his throat before he had to pull off to breathe. Chilled surprised Ze by taking one of his balls and sucking on it, caressing it with his tongue.

By this point, Ze was a sweaty, panting mess. He moaned and writhed as GaLm licked up one side of his cock and Chilled did the other side. Their tongues together were so fucking magical, he knew it wouldn't take long for him to blow.

Chilled swirled his tongue around the tip of his cock, GaLm licked his balls and Ze felt his orgasm coming on strong. He moaned, threw his head back, and wove his fingers through Chilled's hair, feeling his hips buck as he cummed.

 

When he came down from his high, he found that there was cum painted across Chilled's grinning face. He looked at GaLm, who opened his mouth to show a puddle of cum on his tongue.

Ze's eyebrows raised.

"Wow," he said breathlessly. GaLm chuckled. "Yeah," he said, swallowing with a sly grin.

"But who did it better?" Chilled asked impatiently, brushing some cum off his forehead.

Ze glanced up at the computer to find that they'd been kicked from the game anyways.

"I dunno, Chilled, I guess."

GaLm grumbled angrily, standing up and brushing off his knees.

 

"Fucking bromance."


End file.
